


Spooktober Day 19 - Mask- Doflamingo x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mask, Multi, Other, alcohol mention, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Mini Spam of let's say.... 3 fics? and then tomorrow 3 more and then untill im all caught up? Enjoy!
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 8





	Spooktober Day 19 - Mask- Doflamingo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Spam of let's say.... 3 fics? and then tomorrow 3 more and then untill im all caught up? Enjoy!

The campus was always extra lively around certain occasions, usually at holidays where everyone had the chance to misbehave just that little bit more while getting a free pass for it. Halloween was one of such occasions. There were parties all over campus, all student organisations were doing something to celebrate the spookiest night of the year. 

You had been invited to the classic kind of Halloween party: sexy costumes, loads of booze, loud music, kiss a stranger in a costume, don’t know who it is and then come home in the early morning to never think about it again. Not your usual way of doing things, but hey, only a few times a year you were allowed to let loose a little bit right? 

You had picked a costume that fit right in; comfortable and simple, put on your mask for some extra anonymity and started making your way to the location of the party. It was one of the bigger locations on campus, something the biggest frat would usually claim for parties and tonight was no different. The only problem with it was that it was not as well lit as it probably should have been, the only light being the disco-like flashes coming from the windows from the building. The music was so loud that you were regretting not bringing earbuds, already anticipating the ringing in your ears tomorrow. 

And on the way to the venue, the path that was darker than you had hoped and hard to navigate with the moon covered by clouds, was where you first met him. 

“ _BOO_ ” 

You let out a loud yelp, jumping to the side, away from the person who had just made your heart skip a beat. _“What the hell is wrong with you?!” “Fufufu~ Happy halloween”_ You took another step back, recognizing the laugh and the voice even though the person was wearing a ‘Happy Death Day Baby Killer’ mask. Absolutely terrifying, but you knew better.

President of his fraternity, Doflamingo -Doffy for his friends-, campus creep extraordinair. No one really dared go against him, the fact that he was easily the most intimidating person around. Even most of the teachers seemed to just let him do as he pleased. You had always been intrigued by him and his terrible fashion sense, but he usually only surrounded himself by his strange group of friends, and never paid mind to anyone else. 

You were about to start stuttering something, not exactly sure what you wanted to say when he was already off and back on his way to his strange group of friends. You practically ran to the venue, heart still racing from the encounter, and not in a good way.

The party was mediocre at best, but nothing a few red cups of booze couldn’t fix to make it a little bit more enjoyable. You had been dancing most of the night, or whatever you’d call the rhythmic moving you were doing, cup in one hand, the other one up in the air. 

There were multiple people wearing the stupid baby killer mask and you got a heart attack any time one approached you. For some reason the entire confrontation earlier stuck with you and still had you on edge. That was what the presence of Doflamingo could do. 

You decided to leave a little earlier, no one grabbed your attention, the one friend you had spent a little time with already disappeared with someone else. The drinks didn’t seem to help anymore and the music made your head hurt. It wasn’t as late (or as early) as you had hoped it would be, but no one died from a couple of hours extra sleep after a party, quite the opposite even. 

You were walking back, in the darkness, shivering a little from the cold, feeling especially spooked, as if someone was looking at you. You looked around, scanning your surroundings, hoping to spot a familiar face. But no, it was the damn baby killer mask, this time somewhat from a distance, what made it even more creepier. 

You decided to ignore it and move on, maybe at an even quicker pace, but every time you glanced behind you, the mask seemed to be following you. From behind buildings, in the dim streetlight… Your heart was racing and you were getting out of breath. 

You yelped as you literally walked into someone. Your heart was racing even harder when you looked up and saw that same damn mask again. And then the familiar voice, the one you did not want to hear this time of night. _“You again?”_


End file.
